digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of characters in Digimon Tamers
The WikiStickie Ok I found the perfect picture for the WikiStickie help-add-a-picture-to-this-page. The only problem is that I don't know how to add it. Please help Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 23:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Figured it out! Now that WikiStickie is taken care of! Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 23:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Jiànliáng's siblings Are they ever called Jaarin and Rinchei in the dub? Because if not, I think we should change to their proper Chinese names, which are Jiālíng and Liánjié. 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'd support a provisional change until one of us has the time to go through the Tamers episodes. Lanate (talk) 05:57, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Ruki's father We once had a discussion about using "Mr. Nonaka", and I would like to pick up on it. Previous discussion. "The moms could always have kept their maiden names, or the family USES the mom's maiden name". The first possibility is impossible. Japanese law requires that married couples share a surname except when it's a Japanese marrying a foreign. Specifically, all families must follow the rules set by the , which has only one slot for surname. The current Diet, which is controlled by right-wingers, vehemently opposes allowing married couples to have separate claiming that separate surnames is a Communist idea. Recently five Japanese women sued the government for discrimination trying to obtain separate surname rights, but the Supreme Court ruled against them saying that such a decision is up to the Diet (probably the Judge didn't want to get into trouble with the politicians, as we all know big name conservatists tend to be entitled jerks and all that, plus there's the fact Japan has a culture of obedience). :I must also note that although the law states couples must share a surname, it doesn't say it has to be the man's surname, but, you know, due to centuries of patriarchy, 98% of the marriages have the woman taking the man's surname. Even in anime the only time I found a man taking his wife's surname is Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu where Haruka's father took his wife's surname because she's of a rich family (and by the way, from what I heard that's the only situation where conservatives in any culture accept a man taking his wife's surname. Any such situation where she isn't a "princess" is morally wrong and "one of the ways feminism tries to destroy masculinity" or similar bull). The Yuusha de Aru series has Wakaba Nogi, the protagonist of Wakaba Nogi is A Hero, being an ancestor of Sonoko Nogi, a character in the other works, but Wakaba's story shows her in her teens, so as far as we know, she could have been a single mother. :So let's see the facts. The law states members of the same family must have the same surname as the family head. Rumiko is divorced and has a different surname than her mother. Per Occam's Razor the implication is that Rumiko keeps her ex-husband's surname, unless we can find statistics showing it's common in Japan for widows (Seiko) to change back to their maiden names. 21:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Wouldn't Nonaka, as a celebrity, count as a "princess"? Or does the family have to be rich as well? 22:00, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I was talking about conservatism in general. Mainly Western conservatism. The "princess" part is something I only read a few years ago when I was reading a comment by a conservative in an article mentioning Sweden (or was it Norway) was going to strating rating movies by amount of sexism. The person said something among the lines of "Feminists want men to take their wives' surnames, which is wrong unless she's a princess". It was in an English-speaking site and wasn't about Japan, and I only included in my message to convey anti-feminists' rhetorics. :::About Rumiko, well, that depends on whether she was already a celebrity when she got married. We know that she gave birth to Ruki at age 18, and that in Japan the marriage age for women is 16. :::About being rich, well, the Nogizaka in Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu is a rich family, but I can't tell more about the series because I only saw the first episode a few years ago, and read Wikipedia's page. I don't know much more about that. However, one thing I forgot to mention is that the possibility of a man taking a woman's surname is mentioned as a joke in Prisma Illya 2wei!. In episode 3, mentions how she wants Shirō to marry her and become "Shirō Edelfelt" to which Illya just responds "What, he's marrying into your family?", and I must note that Luvia is basically an egocentrical rich idiot. 23:02, February 21, 2016 (UTC)